Update/1.7
This article gathers the published release notes of the successive versions of update 1.7. v1.7.0 1.7.0 released! (2014/05/15) * Added: Now it’s possible to leave the dungeon after obtaining the amulet * Added: New caves tiles * Added: New water textures * Added: New Freerunner’s perk * Changed: The dew vial can be filled in a well of health * Changed: Drinking from a well of awareness reveals all secrets on a level * Changed: Items cannot be dropped into a locked chest * Changed: At least one well of transmutation per game * Changed: Wand of Lightning is buffed * Fixed: Numerous bugs and much more… APK Discussion thread v1.7.1 1.7.1 released! (2014/05/28) This is a really small update. Probably this is the smallest update of Pixel Dungeon ever! It was supposed to be a hotfix, but while working on it I’ve added a couple of new features, so it cannot be counted as a hotfix :). Anyway, here is the list of changes: * Added: Shake effect * Added: New room type * Changed: Inventory improved * Changed: Class armor usage is restricted * Changed: Leaving the dungeon at night * Changed: Some visual are modified * Fixed: Several bugs Usually I add "and more…" here, but this time that’s actually all. APK Discussion thread v1.7.1a (2014/05/29) APK v1.7.1b (2014/06/01) APK v1.7.1c (2014/06/08) APK v1.7.2 [http://pixeldungeon.tumblr.com/post/94436878120/1-7-2-released 1.7.2 released!] (2014/08/11) *Added: Immersive mode (switched off by default)1 *Added: Synchronous mobs movement *Added: Challenges (options for new game+)1 *Added: New item - weightstone *Changed: Poison mechanics *Changed: Toxic gas (slightly) *Changed: Blindweed is replaced by Dreamweed *Changed: Keys are no longer stackable *Changed: Mirror images are now immune to toxic gas and fire *Changed: Inscriptions increase armor DR *Fixed: Unresponsive error windows *Fixed: Wand charging exploit and more… 1Immersive mode is only available on Android 4.4 and higher. 2Currently implemented challenges look impossible. Maybe they ARE impossible. Feel free to send me your ideas for more adequate ones. Discussion thread v1.7.2a (2014/08/11) v1.7.3 [http://pixeldungeon.tumblr.com/post/100314285400/1-7-3-released 1.7.3 released!] (2014/10/18) *Added: Better landscape orientation support *Added: Badges synchronization across multiple devices * *Added: New challenge - Forbidden runes *Added: Numerous UI improvements incl. the second quickslot *Changed: Goo’s behaviour & visuals (slightly) *Changed: Wands get autoidentified after a number of usages *Changed: King of Dwarves & Rotting Fist are now immune to vertigo *Changed: Challenges are renamed *Changed: “Sniper’s mark” is replaced with “Zeroed in” *Fixed: Several minor bugs and more… *This one may be potentially buggy. Discussion thread v1.7.3a (2014/10/20) v1.7.3b (2014/10/20) v1.7.3c (2014/10/21) v1.7.4 [http://pixeldungeon.tumblr.com/post/104865612515/1-7-4-2nd-anniversary-version-released 1.7.4 released!] (2014/12/10) 2nd Anniversary Version * Added: New item - Bomb * Added: New item - Honeypot * Added: New enchantment - Shocking weapon (replaces Wild and Piercing enchantments) * Changed: Upgradable items degrade when used * Changed: Items dropped into chasm can be found on next level Discussion thread v1.7.4a (2014/12/12) v1.7.4b (2014/12/15) v1.7.5 [http://pixeldungeon.tumblr.com/post/108817301300/1-7-5-released 1.7.5 released!] (2015/1/22) * Added: New monster type * Added: New sounds * Added: Durability indicators in the inventory window * Changed: Scrolls of Enchantment replace Arcane Styli * Changed: Using a fully charged wand as a melee weapon precipitates degradation * Changed: Both quickslot items are displayed in the Ranking window * Fixed: Several bugs and typos I'm going to publish the source code of this version by the end of the week (skipping 1.7.3 and 1.7.4). Discussion thread v1.7.5a (2015/1/24) Category:Updates